Father's Day
by StickieBun
Summary: Eric's feeling a little down and ignored by his lover Alan...But there is a reason for the distance between them each day. One-shot


**Father's Day **

A gentle breeze drifted in through the open window of Eric's office, shifting the blond hair bathed in sunlight. It was a beautiful June day, and the Scottish reaper couldn't help but grumble.

Not because of the weather or the heavy workload he had come into work to find on his desk, but because of problems at home.

Alan Humphries.

The brunet was perfect. He was kind, gentle, beautiful, yet a fiery little thing when you got on his bad side. He kept Eric in line; following the rules, keeping on top of his work…He was his light. His heart.

But things had been strange at home, lately. Days before, Alan had left their shared apartment early before work, going to speak to his doctor. It wasn't out of the ordinary. Alan had an illness that had him going in for checkups every few weeks, if he didn't have an attack that sent him in early.

Thorns of Death. Eric tightened his grip on his pen, gritting his teeth. The incurable illness slowly killing the love of his life. He hated it. He wanted to rip it from Alan's petite body…but he knew it was impossible.

He'd known Alan had been planning to go in that morning, and had thought nothing of it…until he saw the brunet again at home that evening, sitting at the table in the kitchen, going over a small stack of papers—likely work that he had missed due to his doctor visit.

Alan had greeted him with a smile, but something was off… Alan was hiding something.

A day passed, two, three…Still Alan didn't speak up about what was on his mind, and he seemed to avoid Eric at work. It was frustrating! If Alan's condition got worse, he should tell him! Alan had no right anymore to keep it to himself!

They had agreed to share each other's pain.

And yet, Alan stayed silent, always changing the subject when Eric tried to bring it up.

There was a soft, but firm knock at the door—it could only belong to Alan—and Eric grunted in response, not bothering to glance up at Alan as the younger reaper slipped into the small office and closed the door behind him.

"…You left for work early today." Alan started, surprise clear in his tone. Normally he had to drag Eric out of bed so he wouldn't be late.

"I have a lot o' work due at the end of the week." Eric muttered, signing his name and setting the document aside, "Why?"

"I had wanted to talk to you." The brunet said simply, and the blond set his pen down a little more forcefully than he had intended.

"Oh? So now you wan'ta talk?"

Alan pushed his lip out, pouting, "I had some things to work out before I talked to you about it."

Eric sighed, unable to stay angry with Alan. "I jus'…I don' like havin' to assume the worst…"

Alan walked over to Eric, pushing his chair back and slipping into his lap, "I assure you it is nothing like that." He smiled.

It was a true smile. One that lit up the room and lifted Eric's heavy heart. Rhea, he loved that smile. He reached up and touched Alan's cheek.

"Then, wha's the big secret ya refused ta tell me?"

"It's no secret." Alan shook his head and took Eric's hand gently in his own, "I just wanted to tell you one thing today."

"An'…tha' is..?"

Alan's smile grew as he leaned in, softening his voice to just above a whisper, "Happy Father's Day."

Eric frowned in confusion. What on earth did Alan mean by that? It was so out of place and he most definitely wasn't a—

Eric's confused thoughts screeched to a halt as he felt Alan press his large rough hand to his belly. And just like that, Alan's words made perfect sense.

_'Happy Father's Day'._

**_'Happy Father's Day'._**

"Happy…I'm a father?!" He gasped out loud, eyes wide, "You're-? We-? Oh Alan!" He stood up, swinging his lover in a circle before hugging him tight.

Alan laughed, hugging Eric. "My blood tests showed it. And I could have told you…but we were so close to Father's Day that I wanted to wait. Eric…I'm having your baby."

"My Light, I—" Eric couldn't contain himself, crushing their lips together in celebration.

"I love you, Alan." He grinned.

* * *

**AN:** Dedicated to Moisca


End file.
